


There's Too Much Sex On Television

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orange is the New Black References, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't always easy behind bars, but that doesn't stop Korra from making her anniversary special.</p><p>An Orange is the New Black inspired Korrasami one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Too Much Sex On Television

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many fanfictions I completed for NaNoWriMo this year -- some good ol' fashioned, lady prison inspired, wholesome girl-on-girl goodness. 
> 
> It took all of my strength not to title this "Behind Bras".

I smiled as I heard her laugh. I had so few reasons to smile these days, but somehow I always managed it when she was around.

“Korra! Wait!” she giggled.

I tightened my grip on her hand and continued to drag her along. I was careful to guide her closely – by design, the improvised toilet paper blindfold around her eyes left her entirely blind to her surroundings. My heart pounded in anticipation at her reaction when she saw what I had in store for her – a surprise I'd been planning longer than I cared to admit.

“Where are you taking me?” 

I looked back at the beautiful, childish pout on Asami's red gloss tinted lips and my own smile grew wider.

“It's a surprise!” I repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

The moment Asami found out I had some kind of secret plan afoot, she was a tirade of questions and probing and thinly veiled attempts at fishing for information in such a way she had hoped I wouldn't realise her game. Much to my own great personal satisfaction, I had given away absolutely nothing. 

I was so excited I could just about scream as we rounded the corner to the cell block bathrooms. It actually wasn't that far from the dorms where we'd begun, but I wanted to throw Asami off the scent of her surprise as much as possible. I took her through all kinds of corridors and looped back around until there was no way her internal compass could know where we were. Everything was in place. I came to a stop in the bathroom and surveyed the scene, a strong sense of pride bubbling in my chest. 

“Surprise!” I finally put Asami out of her misery, whipping away the flimsy toilet paper around her head.

It took al of about a second before she was squealing with delight at what greeted her. Months of planning, preparing and coordination had gone into this very moment. I'd traded so many desserts, called in so many favours and covered so many work shifts to be able to pull this off.

The bathroom was simply transformed with the warm, rosy glow provided by several flash lights smeared with dark crimson lipstick. Dozens of paper roses, all white with the tell tale stripes of the standard issue notepads littered every surface from the sink basins to the floor. A borrowed radio was playing an appropriately classic rock ballad, which was a perfect gamble considering I had no control over what the free-to-air network would be playing.

“Oh Korra!” Asami cried with glee, “this is amazing! How-?”

“Secret,” I winked.

Asami continued to take it all in, bouncing on the tips of her toes with joy. She grabbed my hands, giggling gleefully.

“Happy one year anniversary!” I sang, unable to stop the smile from overtaking my face.

“Aww,” Asami's face softened, “Kooorraaa~!”

“Do you like it?” I asked, perhaps a little too quickly, overeager for her thoughts.

She smiled knowingly at me, her eyes lit up with joy.

“I love it.”

My heart skipped a beat and I rushed forward to pick her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and spinning slightly. She pressed her forehead to mine and I grinned, unable to stop my mouth from pulling itself into some goofy presentation of happiness. Asami giggled.

“So,” she bit her lip in a bid to stop her laughter from interrupting, “what are your plans for this evening?”

“Well,” I smirked up at her, my hands tightening on her thighs from where they held her aloft, “I had a few ideas.”

The feeling in the room shifted in an instant. Loving glee melted into something far more sensual and alluring, Asami's eyes, winged with black kohl, lowering until she was a vision of beauty in my arms. I kissed her, teasing and sexual, all tongue and teeth, and I felt her shiver against my chest.

I walked her backwards until we were pressed against the bathroom wall. She gasped softly. I eased her legs down until she was standing, and I continued to journey lower until I was on my knees before her. I looked up at her, silently asking permission which she gave me with a wordless smile. 

I tugged down her pants, these horrible, standard issue prison pants that did nothing to compliment her perfect figure which should be a crime unto itself. I took a second to take in this sight, Asami standing before me, perfectly composed because by the time I was done with her I was bargaining she would be the furthest thing from composed there is. I took her hips in my hands and slowly leant forwards until I could press a kiss to her bare skin.

Asami gasped. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment as I swiped my tongue over her soft folds, tasting her sweet scent of arousal. I slid a hand between my own thighs, grinding my throbbing clit against my palm as I felt my body warm up all over. Asami's taste overwhelmed me. I moaned against her, gently kissing her sensitive flesh with prying, explorative lips. 

“K-Korra-” Asami panted, clutching at her chest. 

I smirked and grew bolder, the warmth of my tongue diving into Asami's slit at long last. She was wet, the zest of her juices coating my mouth as I drank up her essence with earnest. I probed deeper, circling her clit in slow, torturous circles before flicking against it, making her jump and cry out in ecstasy. I pulled away for a moment to catch my breath before nuzzling deeper against her mound, my lips drawing her sensitive little button into my mouth and releasing it with a satisfying smack of wet flesh. 

Asami's thighs trembled delightfully, and I revelled in running my hands up her satin soft legs, grasping her hips to keep her in place. My own arousal began to build in my stomach but I could hardly think about my own pleasure when I knew I had Asami on the edge. She was always so cute when she came, from the way she scrunched up her nose to the airy keens of her climax. However, this was a special occasion. I wanted to really wreck my lovely girlfriend.

I pressed a finger against her opening, a warm wetness greeting me as my tongue opened her up more. I rubbed against her entrance with both my finger and my mouth, until she was quivering so much she could barely stand, her cries echoing off the bathroom walls, her fingers threaded in her own hair. When I pressed my finger inside of her pussy, slowly working my way into her tight hole, she nearly sobbed. 

Nestled in her heat, I crooked my finger, rubbing small, slow circles against the sensitive on-switch I knew was just inside her walls. My tongue traced a wide curve over her clit, flicking the swollen nub playfully. I could feel what this was doing to her by how tightly she squeezed around the finger inside of her, and the wetness marking sticky tracks down her milky thighs. Asami began to gasp in a tell-tale canter, her nails scratching over the faded stucco walls behind her, scrambling to find anything to grip to keep her in reality. 

I doubled my efforts as she rutted against my face, her musky sweetness filling my mouth, my nose, my everything... I closed my lips around her clit and began to suckle with a soft urgency. I pressed my lips against her lips of another kind so hard my nose buried itself in the plush, smooth skin of her sex. Inhaling her essence this intimately drove me wild. I couldn't wait for my turn, but first, I had to make sure Asami's mind was sufficiently blown.

All it took was a perfectly timed moan, the hum vibrating through her clit and up her entire spine, before Asami was crying out my name in a flighty keen. Her fingers found traction in my hair, tugging my face closer until her knees buckled and she threw her head back so hard the thud against the wall was audible. Her juices leaked out around my finger, my darling squeezing so tightly they ran hotly over my palm and dripped down my arm. I was as soaked as she was. Panting hard, it took Asami a good minute to come back to Earth, her eyes closed the entire time she gasped for air, my name silently shaped on her lips.

“Good?” I asked quietly, taking my time to gently slid a finger out of her and kissed her flushed skin as I rose to my feet.

“Amazing,” she sighed, running a hand through her sex-tousled hair.

I admired the blush on her cheeks, and the way she couldn't help a smile from creeping over her lips and marvelled at how beautiful she was in that moment. I couldn't wait until we were both out of this place so I could take her on a real date, a proper date, somewhere fancy and expensive that we'd somehow afford. And then, of course, I could take her home and give her this same treatment. Just on an actual bed, with decent sheets and a comforter and maybe a few of those unassuming yet effective sex toys thrown in just to seal the deal...

“What are you thinking about?” Asami asked, her almond eyes seeing right through me.

“How much I want to take you on a real date,” I admitted sheepishly.

“Oh Korra,” she gushed, her smile warm and loving, “this was a real date.”

“No,” I protested, “I mean like-”

“Korra,” she silenced me with just a look, a wry smile meant only for me, “any date is a real date if I'm with you.”

In that moment I was sure – I loved this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
